twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Nahuel
Nahuel (pronounced: Nah-well) is a human/vampire hybrid from Chile in South America, aboriginal name of the Mapuche Tribe. He is roughly 150 years old and lives with his biological aunt, Huilen. He is the only known male human/vampire hybrid in the novel. History Before birth A century and half earlier, Huilen and her sister Pire lived with the Mapuche (Native people of Chile). Pire was a very beautiful woman and one day told her sister about an 'angel' that found her in the woods and used to visit her during the night. Huilen knew that this 'angel' was a Libishomen from their legends, or vampire, and warned her sister. But she did not listen and soon Pire discovered she was pregnant with the vampire's child. Knowing that the Mapuche people would want to destroy the child, Pire and Huilen ran away to the deepest part of the forest. Pire tried to find the father of her unborn son, but he was nowhere to be found. Huilen cared for her sister during her rapidly progressing dangerous pregnancy, by hunting for her and trying to keep her alive through the hard time. Huilen wanted to kill the monster child, but Pire loved the vampire child growing in her womb, even when he broke her bones. She named him Nahuel, after the jungle cat. Huilen was unable to save her sister's life when Nahuel ripped his way free of his mother's womb, killing her quickly. Life with Huilen As Pire was dying, she begged her sister to care for her child, and Huilen agreed. When Huilen reached for Nahuel, he bit her and changed her into a vampire. His sister, Serena, came looking for him but Huilen chased her away with her newborn strength. They resided in the South American forests since then. Because Huilen loved her sister, she held him responsible for killing her but also learned to love him in time. Nahuel's father, a vampire named Joham, came looking for him a few years later wanting his only son to join him. Joham believes he is creating a super-race with human/vampire hybrid children. He has three other hybrid daughters, and raises them to think of humans as animals. Nahuel does not like his father's way of thinking and refused to join him, as he already has a family with Huilen. Nahuel was sad about his family. He was happy to have Hulien, but thought his father should be a better person than he actually was and that his mother deserved the life that Bella had. He also saw himself as an evil creation because his birth killed his mother. ''Breaking Dawn'' Nahuel was recruited by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale to testify for their family on occasion of the Volturi's interest in Renesmee. He traveled to Forks, Washington with Alice and Jasper, arriving just in time to prevent a battle from being commenced. He informs the Volturi on his own nature and his father's plans, but that his sisters have not committed any crime. Nahuel's testimony is critical in convincing them that Renesmee is not a threat, and after the confrontation, Nahuel was one of the last to leave. During his stay in the aftermath, his eyes are focused at Bella, but she mistakes that he is staring at Renesmee, the only half-vampire he is not related to. Edward later clarifies that he was staring at Bella. Nahuel's encounter with the Cullens changed him. He sees in Edward what his father should have been, and in Bella the life his mother should have had. He also realized that, since Bella survived giving birth to a hybrid, he isn't necessarily an evil creature, and is finally able to forgive himself for his mother's death. Also, Nahuel seemed to have an interest in Renesmee, to Bella's disapproval. She stated, "I don't care if she's the only half vampire/human he isn't related to." She believed his interest to be romantic. This is never clarified, but Edward does find Bella's reaction amusing. Edward also likes the fact that Jacob might have some competition in the future. Physical appearance Nahuel is an extremely handsome young man of indigenous descent (native to Chile) with rich dark brown skin, eyes the color of warm teak, and extremely attractive features. Like his aunt, he is short, standing at 5 feet, 7 inches. He wears his black hair in a braid past his shoulders. Bella comments him as "beautiful". Like Renesmee and all vampire hybrids, he has a rapidly beating heart and blood that flows in his veins. Powers and abilities As a vampire hybrid, he displays similar abilities that full vampires possess: supernatural senses, strength, healing, and speed (although Bella has commented that he is not quite as fast or fluid as a vampire). His skin is harder than granite and his bones, including his razor sharp teeth and nails, are unbreakable. His saliva is venomous enough to induce the vampire transformation, as proven when he turned his aunt. Whether this is of random inheritance or of gender difference remains unknown, but he is only known vampire-hybrid whose body produces venom, while his half-sisters and Renesmee do not seem to be venomous. Film portrayal ]] On February 25, 2011 it was announced that J.D. Pardo will play Nahuel in the second part of Breaking Dawn. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn Part II'' External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Hybrid Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Cullen Witnesses